


In Good Company

by Esty111



Series: Adele Trevelyan and Cullen OneShots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esty111/pseuds/Esty111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Cullen finds Adele Trevelyan sleeping in his bed. She is all too happy and eager when he wakes her up but unfortunately Cullen's office door is always unlocked.... but as we all know Cullen is a determined man. Smut and little of anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> For no reason other than the fact that I can't get enough of Cullen. You know EXACTLY what I mean.
> 
> Yay for smut. Yay for Cullen. Yay for smut with Cullen!

He had found her sleeping in his bed. Having been busy with meetings and reports all morning they had not been able to exchange more than a smile from across the hall so when he climbed the ladder to his bedroom and found her asleep with his pillow clung to her chest he smiled and allowed himself to watch her for a time.

She seemed younger, more peaceful while she slept. He hated to admit it but she usually wore a frown on her face when she was awake. He could not blame her; reports of rifts, death, and disappearances came to them every day. Such a heavy burden yet she insisted on shouldering it almost single handedly. He felt some sense of relief whenever he could help with an assignment or mission but even with her advisors and inner circle the work never seemed to end.

He sighed as rubbed his neck as he moved closer to the bed.

_If only I could do more to help her. Maker! What I would not do-_

His musings stopped abruptly when he came to stand right beside the bed and noticed her attire. She wore one of his white linen shirts. And nothing else.

Cullen's eyes slowly roamed over her body and he felt his heart quicken and groin tighten the longer he took in the sight. She was on her side and his pillow clutched close to her chest. Her chestnut hair was splayed about, long and lush. Her red, full lips were slightly parted, almost pouting in an enticing way. His shirt was too large for her and hung low and loose at the front, revealing the curves of her full breasts. She moved in her sleep and the covers shifted to reveal the tops of her smooth thighs.

Cullen felt dizzy from the sudden arousal that overwhelmed him.  Adele Trevelyan was going to be the death of him, and in the most wonderfully agonizing way possible.

They had made love the previous night but somehow his need for her seemed endless. No matter how many time he had her his desire for her was undiminished every time they came together. He sometimes felt like he was young again and unable to keep his lust in check. He was convinced that one say soon he would become undone simply by looking at her.

He began taking off his armor as quietly as he could, careful not to wake her. Not yet, at least. As he removed his boots and bracers the memory of their excursions during the previous night flooded his mind. 

_"On your knees," he ordered roughly against her mouth, the command eliciting a loud moan from her before she readily complied. She moved off him and took her place dutifully, knees on the mattress and hands gripping the sheets in anticipation. He took his position behind her on his knees as well and without a word grabbed her hips and slid into her with a long, low growl._

_"Cullen!" she dropped her head and mewled, pleasure overtaking her senses._

_He did not start moving right away, however, and instead he leaned over her so that they were pressed together, his stomach and chest against the length of her back and his face at the crook of her neck. He nipped at the skin there briefly then brought his mouth to her ear._

_"Come here," he whispered then removed his hands from her hips and wrapped his arms around her, one moving across her stomach to grasp her waist and the other coming around her chest as he kept her tight against him and pulled them both up._

_"Ahh! Yes!" she gasped as she sunk further onto him and her walls tightened around his cock._

_"Adele...fuck," he groaned as he penetrated her more deeply from this angle, her grip on him unrelenting._

_He grasped her breast with the hand that had gone around her chest and his other hand found its way it between her legs as he thrust into her over and over again, whispering wicked things in her ear as she moaned and begged for him to go faster...._

By the time he had removed the bulk of his armor and clothing Cullen was hard and ready. He kept on only his breeches and smalls, careful not to get ahead of himself. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to press and gentle kiss to her lips.

He smiled when she sighed and turned her head a bit but did not wake up. He cupped her cheek with his palm and tried again, his mouth a little more insistent than before.

Her eyes opened slowly and instantly filled with warmth when she saw him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back without hesitation, pulling him down on top of her. Their lips and tongues dueled for a long time, Adele enjoying the weight of her Commander and Cullen loving how small and delicate she felt in his arms. She ran her hands up and down his bare back while they kissed, occasionally trailing her nails along his skin, leaving little marks. He kept one hand on her cheek but the other caressed its way down her chest and stomach then went to a shapely leg which it wrapped around his waist then lazily stroked from hip to knee.

They pulled apart after some time and rested their foreheads against one another.

"Hello to you too," Adele greeted, her eyes and voice hazy with desire.

"How long have you been here?"

"What time is it now?"

"Near sundown."

"No more than an hour then. I had dealings with Leliana but then Josephine and some Orlesian noble were looking for me so I came here to hide and wait for you."

"You ran away from nobility again?" He chuckled.

"They are getting insufferable with all their questions and negotiations," she whined.

"My poor Inquisitor. Is there anything I can do to... improve your mood?" Cullen said slowly, deliberately. A wicked glint appeared in his eyes and Adele felt heat pool in between her legs at the way his voice dropped.

"I can think of a few things," she said breathily and tightened her grip on his broad shoulders.

Cullen's only response was a dark chuckle before he began pulling his shirt up along her skin, exposing all of her to his hungry gaze. He moaned when he discovered that she wasn't wearing her smalls and in a swift motion he pulled the garment over the top of her head and threw it on the floor so that she was completely naked befor him. He sat up and watched her for a moment, his cock straining against the confines of his breeches. She was flush on her back, breasts rising with each short breath, arms on either side of her head, eyes roaming over his chest then to his groin then to his face and back down again.

He grinned, satisfied with the way she admired his form then leaned down and kissed her hard. He pushed his tongue into her hot mouth and accepted the moan that escaped her throat. Adele's hands gripped his hair and pulled him closer and his palms cupped her breasts and kneaded them eagerly. He was the one to break then kiss then run his lips across her jaw and to her neck. He continued his path along her collarbone then licked and kissed her skin past her breasts which were still occupied by his masterful hands. His tongue circled her navel and his teeth nipped her hip several times. Adele'sback rose off the bed when he did that; she was _extremely_ sensitive there.

She pressed her head against the pillow and kept her hands fisted in his thick curls as he made his way towards the juncture of her thighs. Her legs found their way over his shoulders when he had moved low enough and she could feel his breath _so_ close to her while he kissed the place where her leg met her hip.

"Cullen...please..."   

He smiled, the primal male within him proud that he could make a woman of such power beg him for pleasure. He was almost entirely off the mattress now, kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. Her heels were digging into his back as she squirmed, impatient for his mouth to be on her. He grasped her waist then bit her hip one last time before lowering his mouth and parting her wet slit with one, long hard stroke.

Several things then happened at the same time.

Adele moaned loudly as she felt Cullen's tongue part her. Cullen groaned at how wet she was for him and how hot and sweet she tasted. And finally, the door to Cullen's office burst open with a loud bang below them as three officers came in.

"Commander?" one of them called.

Cullen froze, his head still in between her legs. Adele stiffened but then sat up a little so she could see his face. He looked up at her but did not move as they heard the officers move about in the room downstairs.

"Commander?" the call came again.

With a worried look on her face Adele tilted her head, asking him what they should do. Cullen did not even need to think about it. Staying as quiet as he could and hoping she would do the same he began licking and sucking on her, his eyes never leaving hers as a dangerously playful look spread across his handsome features.

Adele's head fell back as he pleasured her and she almost screamed at how good his tongue felt but held back, knowing she would rather take what he was giving in silence than not at all.

"Are you sure he's here?"

"I thought he was. I saw him walk in here not ten minutes ago."

"Perhaps he went to the training ground?"

"He didn't. I was just there."

Adele gripped the sheets tightly as Cullen continued his assault on her. The only noise she was making were little huffs of air leaving her lips. As much as she wished she could moan his name there was something incredibly arousing about the situation. The fact that the Commander of the Inquisition forces could be caught with his face buried in between the Inquisitor's legs by three soldiers sent fire blazing through her veins.

Cullen seemed to be having the same thoughts because his mouth never relented against her. His tongue delved in and out of her then up and down along her swollen, pulsing flesh, sometimes with fast, short strokes and sometimes agonizingly slowly. He sucked her clit and held her down on the bed when she tried to move against his grasp.

"He probably snuck off with the Inquisitor," one of the soldiers speculated below.

"I would too if I were him. She's a beauty, that one."

"That she is. He probably has her against the wall in some dark corner..."

"If I could have her that way, I would."

Cullen's grip on her waist tightened possessively at the words and he growled lowly against her core. A jolt of pleasure caused her hips to buck but she managed to support herself on her elbows and whisper a single word to him.

"Yours."

He grinned menacingly then almost gave away their position when he plunged two fingers inside of her and continued to suck on her clit. Adele had to muffle her moans in the pillow and wetness dripped out of her as Cullen pumped his digits inside her and curled them right against the spot that caused stars to appear when she closed her eyes.

"Do not speak of the Inquisitor like that!" The voices continued.

"Why not? She may be in Inquisitor but she's still a woman."

"Don't pretend you do not think she's attractive."

"She is, but it doesn't matter. She's with the commander and from what I hear they are always.... _occupied_ when they have a free moment."

The words barely registered in Adele's mind as her release was almost within reach. Cullen knew how to work her expertly and his mouth could make her come as easily as his cock could.

"Should we leave these reports here then?"

"He said he wanted them delivered without delay."

She was close. So close. Only a few more strokes of his skilful tongue and she would be-

Cullen chose that moment to pull away from her. Adele huffed in frustration but almost whimpered right after when she looked down and saw Cullen licking his fingers clean of her. He stood up and removed his breeches and smalls, his impressive cock standing hard and tight against his muscular stomach. Without making a sound he climbed on the bed and positioned himself over her. He kneeled between her legs and intertwined his hands with hers above her head. Adele wrapped her legs around his waist held her breath, her senses overwhelmed with arousal and desire.

"I don't want to run around all of Skyhold looking for him."

"But we also don't want to get scolded for not delivering this on time."

Cullen brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

"What should we do then?"

He thrust forward and sheathed himself inside her completely, their kiss muffling the desperate sounds of pleasure they both made.

"I say we leave them on his desk and return to the training grounds. If we leave _with_ them he'll probably be back here shortly after and wonder where they are."

Cullen broke the kiss but moved his head back only an inch before he began thrusting into her with long, slow, deep strokes. Adele wanted to shut her eyes and revel in the pleasure he was giving her but the intensity of his gaze made her unable to look away. His golden eyes were almost black with desire and his jaw was clenched with the effort it took him to not pound into her like he really wanted. Like _she_ really wanted.

"Very well. We'll leave the reports on his desk."

Through the ecstasy that each stroke of his cock inside of her created Adele heard footsteps against the wood in the office, a rustle of papers, more footsteps then the door shutting with a thud.

Cullen stopped moving above her, waiting. Their hands were gripping each other fiercely and their breathing was labored. After a long minute passed Cullen brought his mouth to her ear.

"Finally," he said, then bit her earlobe hard.

Adele did not hold back her scream this time and Cullen groaned loudly as he began taking her without mercy. He buried his face in her neck and pressed her hands down against the bed with all his strength. All of his muscles were tense as he held back his release, wanting to pleasure her senseless before he allowed himself to let go.

"Cullen! Yes! Fuck me! Harder!" Her voice was breathy as he bit and kissed his shoulder. She brought her hips up to meet him, trying to take as much of his hard, thick length into her with every thrust as she could.

"So wet....so hot...so damn tight around me!" he rumbled as he continued to piston his hips forward.

Adele had been close to release before but she did not want to finish too soon. As tightly as she was wound she loved the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her. Sweat soon coated their skin and she gloried in how his muscles rippled as he moved above her. His chest was pressing against her breasts, the pressure and friction on her nipples sending jolt after jolt of pleasure to her center.

His arms were flexing with strength and he looked so powerful and so masculine as he took her for his own it was almost painful looking at him and _fuck_ she wanted him to never stop! She wanted him to pound into her until she could not feel her legs, until she couldn't move.

"Cullen don't stop! I want...more! Harder Cullen!"

"Adele....fuck! So tight! Mine! You're mine!"

"Yes! Yours! Cullen I'm yours!"

His response was to growl against her low and deep, like an animal, before he increased his pace and thrust into her desperately. Adele arched her back and tightened her legs around him as she could no longer form a coherent thought.

She moaned and whimpered as the pressure and the pleasure became almost unbearable but when her release finally came she screamed her lover's name loudly and over and over again as wave after wave of hot white heat broke across every inch of her skin.

Cullen groaned as her walls gripped him tight as she came, causing his own release to claim him. He gave several final, hard thrusts then spilled himself inside her, his mouth finding hers and kissing her with all the intensity of the bliss he felt.

When both of their tremors subsided he rolled off of her and immediately pulled her into her arms and brought the covers over them. Adele nestled her head against his chest and brought her arms around his waist. He kissed her forehead then rested his chin atop her head, breathing deeply and inhaling the scent of lavender that he loved.

Adele closed her eyes and drew lazy circles on his chest with her fingers and they lay enveloped around one another.

"I think I will sleep well tonight. You wore me out, Commander," she said after a long, pleasant silence.

"Is that so, my love?"

"Mmmm. Yes. I'll be sure to thank you tomorrow when I wake up well rested."

"Are you not leaving for Val Royeaux with Josephine tomorrow morning?"

"I am, but there will be plenty of time before that," she murmured as lifted her head and kissed the scar on his lip lightly.

"Is that so, Inquisitor?" he asked against her cheek.

"Yes, Commander. I promise."   

 


End file.
